Don't Judge a Book By its Cover
Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover is a song from the fourth season based on Terence's theme. Lyrics Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor Plowing in a field one day And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? How ever do you move along? You really do look funny." "Don't be so rude", said Terence the Tractor "I don't have wheels like you Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere I don't need rails like you. One day I will prove it, show you how I do it Then you will understand... (Chorus) That you don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book by its cover Sure enough, one winter's day When the snow lay deep and hard Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble And who do you think came along, came along And rescued him that day The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor Now Thomas understands... (Chorus) That you don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book by its cover. Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be. Don't judge a book by its cover Just remember the rule Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book.... By its cover! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * S. C. Ruffey * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulstrode * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole Episodes * Thomas and the Special Letter * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Bowled Out * Thomas and Stepney * Bulldog * The Trouble with Mud * Paint Pots and Queens * Sleeping Beauty * Henry and the Elephant * Trust Thomas * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas in Trouble * A Close Shave * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Mavis * Henry's Forest * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Toad Stands By * Special Attraction * All at Sea * The Runaway * Time for Trouble * Percy's Predicament Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A distant shot features Thomas puffing past the windmill in snow. * Thomas and the Special Letter - The overhead shot of the engines at the big city has been extended. * Time for Trouble - The distant shot of Gordon puffing past the viaduct has been extended. * Toad Stands By: ** A deleted shot of some trucks. ** A deleted shot of Percy and some trucks. ** A deleted panning shot to the left of Oliver's trucks before S. C. Ruffey is broken. * Sleeping Beauty - Toby rolls his eyes while at Tidmouth Sheds. * Special Attraction - Percy rolls his eyes after the trucks land on Bulstrode. * Thomas, Terence and the Snow: ** Two deleted close-ups of Thomas stuck in the snow. ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing through the snow. ** A deleted scene of Terence moving around in the snow. * Unknown - A shot from the third season showing Percy, Gordon, and James with their loads puffing through the bridges by the canal river. * Unknown - A shot from the fourth season of Thomas crossing a bridge with the post train in front of a full moon. * Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party - A deleted scene of Terence pulling Bertie out of the mud. * Bowled Out: ** A deleted scene of Duck coupled up to Stepney. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * In Japan, this song is called, "Terence Can't Be Judged By His Appearance"; in Japanese this is "みかけによらないテレンス" (Romanized: Mikakeniyoranai Terensu). Gallery File:Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCoverUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCovertitlecard2.jpg|Original US title card File:Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCover.png File:Scruffey.png|S. C. Ruffey File:ToadStandsBy16.jpg File:ToadStandsBy21.jpg File:ToadStandsBy22.jpg File:ToadStandsBy23.jpg File:ToadStandsBy24.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter1.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow18.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow22.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow23.png|Terence File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow24.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow17.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow50.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow11.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow28.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow19.png|Thomas File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow35.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow.png File:TrustThomas26.png File:TrustThomas22.png File:TrustThomas28.png File:ThomasinTrouble12.png File:ThomasinTrouble13.png File:HenryandtheElephant22.png|Percy File:BowledOut28.png|James File:ThomasandStepney30.jpg|Edward File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow21.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon91.png File:SpecialAttraction9.png File:SpecialAttraction3.png File:SpecialAttraction.png|Percy File:Bulldog6.png File:BowledOut27.png File:BowledOut45.png File:BowledOut43.png File:BowledOut2.png|Donald and Douglas File:TheTroublewithMud56.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens24.jpg File:SleepingBeauty.jpg File:ACloseShave.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty18.png File:Henry'sForest29.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow47.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty31.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty37.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure21.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.jpg File:AllatSea40.png File:ToadStandsBy15.jpg File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:ToadStandsBy61.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:ToadStandsBy26.png File:ToadStandsBy65.png File:ToadStandsBy66.png File:ToadStandsBy67.png File:ToadStandsBy11.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter19.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.jpg File:AllatSea3.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByItsCoverendcard.png File:Mavis52.png Video Category:Songs